ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A New Enemy
Plot Ben faces a new challenge as the first conductoid but also the most powerful conductoid,is planning to lay waste to the universe. Part of Ben 10: Omniversal Force. The second part of this episode is The Longest Kept Secret. Characters * Ben Tennyson (first appearance) * Rook Blonko (first appearance) * Gwen Tennyson (first appearance) * Kevin Levin (first appearance) * Kai Green (first appearance) * Professor Paradox (first appearance) * Azmuth(first appearance) * Max Tennyson (first appearance) * Blukic(first appearance) * Driba(first appearance) * Magister Patelliday (first appearance) Secondary Characters * Princess Looma (first appearance) * Tetramands * Queen Attea (first appearance) Villains * Malcond (first appearance) * Dr Psychobos (first appearance) * Rooters(first appearance) Aliens used * Heatblast (first appearance) Episode The whole story is written on a 3rd person point of view. Prologue In the Plumber Academy , Magister Arnold had received a prisoner from the Plumber Headquarters of Teslavorr. Magister Arnold said, “So the stories are true.” Magister Sphlinxon replied, “Of course, the stories are true. How else will his species even exist,then?” Magister Arnold said, “Not the point. But we have a very big responsibility,now. And also why did they even send it here. In the Academy. It’s not safe.” Suddenly, an explosion happened in the room. Magister Arnold and Sphlinxon became unconscious. Then Servantis stepped into the room through the entrance where the explosion happened. He looked up to the containment pod, where the first conductoid was contained and said, “Oh! It won’t be safe. For the whole universe, that is.” Chapter 2 Meanwhile, at Mr.Smoothies, Ben and Rook was freely sipping a smoothie while sitting on the hood of his car. Ben said, “It’s a boring day. Nothing has been happening the last few weeks.” Rook said, “I agree. There is nothing interesting happening in Bellwood” Suddenly, a car parked in front of Mr. Smoothies. But it parked like as if the driver was angry. Rook said, “I could be wrong.” looking at Ben. Out of the car came Kai. But she had a stern and angry look on her face. Rook said, “I am going to get another smoothy.” Ben said, “Wait. But.” But Rook went. Ben knew Rook ran after seeing Kai’s face. Kai came in front of him Ben said, “Hey, Kai.” Kai replied, “Don’t ‘Hey, Kai’ me. Didn’t you receive my text message.” “What text message?” “Check your phone.” Ben checked his phone. He read the message out loudly, “Hey, Ben. Can you meet me at 4 at Burger Shack. I have to discuss something important with you. Love, Kai” Ben, after reading the message, put his phone back while giving a fake smile to Kai. Kai said,“You never check your messages,will you. You use the Omnitrix everytime, but you don’t check your mobile.” Then Ben said,“Hello, I’m Ben Tennyson. I’ve saved the universe a billion times. I don’t have time for my phone.” But then a voice called from behind Kai. “And I think you have to save the universe again” Ben said,“Professor Paradox. Azmuth.” Meanwhile,50 light years away from the Earth, Agent Swift said, “Mission accomplished, sir.” Servantis said, “Yes! Yes! But how do we get him out.” A voice said from behind, “You have a Cerebrocrustacean’s head but you don’t have its brain. Clearly, your s…s…..s…s..s … superior intellect is not so superior as you think you are.” It was Doctor Psychobos. Servantis replied, “Hey! Even I also have a high intellect. I was the one who knew that on day Ben 10 would be a threat to the universe. I deviced the plan for creating hybrids.” “And ultimately failed. Now let me concentrate I am making this portion to free the Destroyer.”Dr. Psychobos said, while mixing chemicals in a test tube. After finishing, he poured the portion into the pod through a machine which connected to the pod. Agent Swift said, “Are you sure this is going to work, Doctor.” Doctor Psychobos said, “That’s Doctor Psychobos. And yes, it is going to work. The portion I have created will certainly neutralize the chemical inside the hibernation pod needed to contain him. Servantis said, “If I am not mistaken the pod contains tons of acid in it. You have put a concentration of base to neutralize it into a solution of salt and water.” Psychobos said, “Now that’s a Cerebrocrustaceanic thinking.” Just then a ‘fizz’ sound came from the pod. Psychobos pressed a button and the pod opened. Inside there was a conductoid. But it was not like the present day conductoid. It had two antennas on his head. It has five fingers in each of his hands and has three toes in each of his feet. It looked like as it was the perfect conductoid. Psychobos said, “Master Malcond. Arise from your long sleep.” The conductoid opened his eyes. Chapter 3 Ben, Kai, Rook, Gwen, Kevin and Magister Tennyson and Patelliday all assembled in the Plumber HQ conference room. Even Blukic and Driba were there. Professor Paradox started, “Gentleman, I am here.”Stopped after looking at Azmuth, “We are here to say something important. Very important. In fact, the whole universe depends on it. Again.” Azmuth said, “Just say it.” Gwen said, “First,what is she doing here?”while pointing to Kai. Kai said, “Hey!” Ben said, “Knock it off! You have been arguing since we picked Gwen up.” Ignoring them, Paradox said, “Max. Have you heard about the incident that had taken place in Plumber Academy?” Max said, “Oh no! You aren’t talking about the disappearance of the hibernation pod of Malcond,are you.” “Not him” Blukic and Driba said in unison. Kevin said, “Come on. That’s just an old myth. Rook said, “ No. He is as real as you and I.” Kevin said, “Oh yeah! How do you now that?” Rook said, “I have learnt it from Plumber Academy.” Kevin said, “Man! They include everything.” Ben said, “Can anyone explain who or what he is? Cos’ I grew up on earth whose people didn’t know aliens since beginning.” Paradox said, “Then we should go to the beginning. To the very beginning. The planet Teslavorr was very peaceful at the time. The first male and female conductoid were born. And then their species multiplied. But the first male conductoid or Malcond didn’t wanted the whole planet, he wanted the whole universe for his children to thrive. So he started conquering worlds with his armada of ships. But out of greed he started destroying planets. He was going insane. So to stop him from doing more harm, the conductoids tricked him and contained him in a hibernation pod, as it was their ancestor. When the plumbers were formed, the conductoids gave him to them for better safe keeping in the earth year 1807. Then recently, they transported him to the Plumber Academy for better safekeeping. But it was in vain, as someone took him and might even also freed him, even as we speak.” Ben said, “Um. What’s the big deal? I’m totally gonna clobber him.” Paradox said, “No Ben! That conductoid is a perfect conductoid. The form in which you transform(Feedback) is an imperfect specimen.The conductoid species were perfect at first. But as the years passed by, they gradually became weaker.” Gwen said, “Like the Highbreed.” Paradox said, “Exactly. But if he’s freed then it is already too late. He would be more powerful than all the aliens in the universe combined." Meanwhile, at the Rooter’s ship, with one electric ball by Malcond all the Rooters fell backwards and became unconscious, except Psychobos. Psychobos said, “Master, I have freed you.” Malcond said, “Yes! Why is that, crab filth.” Malcond fired another energy ball. Psychobos aniticipated that and dodged. “So that I can help you fulfill your desire of ruling the universe.” Malcond stopped firing and said, “Meaning you are here to help.” “Yes” “Sorry.I don’t trust anyone, even my own kin. They betrayed me. Then Malcond fell weakly. “Master you are still weak. You need energy. And I know just the place.” “Can’t I use your ship” “No. If you power it down, we can’t breathe in the vacuum” Just then, an explosion shook the ship. “Attention! This is Queen Attea of the Incursean Empire. Surrender your ship or else consider yourself destroyed.”Attea said. An armada of Incursean ships surrounded them. “The Frogs, on the other hand.”Psychobos said Attea was just about to give another ultimatum, but then the power went off. “Attea said, “What? What happened to the power? Then an holographic screen appeared. Malcond appeared on the screen. Attea said, “No! Not you.” Then Malcond disappeared in an electric flash. Then he appeared right in front of Attea a few feet away. Malcond declared, “Now here is what’s gonna happen. You are gonna leave us. If you won’t, your fleet will be destroyed in a matter of seconds.” “Sure. Wh-w-why not?”Attea replied with fear. Meanwhile, all of the members who were present in the conference,excluding Patelliday, Blukic and Driba were present in the Proto-Truck(in the form of a spaceship) and were spaceborne. Max said, “Can’t this thing go any faster?” Rook said, “Forgive me. But this is the maximum speed limit for 7 persons and a galvan.” Azmuth said, “If we go more faster, we can catch them.” Professor said, “Excluding Malcond. He is more harder to capture.” Gwen said, “If he’s more harder to capture, how did the conductoids even capture him then? Paradox said, “I don’t know. He gave in,too easily. That’s what mystifies me. Or mystified. Time travel is just so confusing.” Looking out of the window, Ben saw the planetary defences being activated by planets. Ben said, “Why are all the planets activating their planetary defences?” Max replied, “That’s because the universe is on high alert. Rumour has it that Malcond destroyed an entire solar system with a single electric discharge.Nobody is taking any chances with him.” Just then a message came through Grandpa Max’s Plumber Badge. The sender said, “Mayday! Mayday! Planet Khoros has been attacked. I repeat. Planet Khoros has been attacked.” Max said, “Malcond.” Kai said, “We need to get there fast.” Rook said, “On it.” Gwen thought, “Who made her incharge?” Chapter 4 On Khoros, sometime later, the tetramands were being defeated. The Proto-Truck landed on Khoros. Kevin said, “First time I have been seeing tetramands losing.” Azmuth said, “He has become more powerful.” “Azmuth.” Psychobos said after seeing Azmuth. Ben said, “Doctor Psychobos.” The Rooters appeared behind Psychobos. “And the Rooters.”Ben and Kevin said in unison. Servantis said, “Well! Well! We meet again, ‘Coming storm’.” Ben said, “I am not your ‘Coming storm’, Servantis. The only storm which is coming at you is Humungousaur.” He dialed in the Omnitrix and slammed it. He transformed into Heatblast. Heatblast said, looking at himself “Heatblast! Oh man! Maybe I can work with this.” Gwen turned into Lucky Girl. Lucky Girl said, “Well work fast.” Lucky Girl fired energy blasts at the Rooters. Heatblast was about to shoot fire balls at them but Paradox stopped him. Paradox said, “Save your blasts for Malcond. We’ll handle them” Heatblast said, “But where is Malcond?” Paradox said, “He must be at the power core room of Khoros, inside the castle Heatblast nodded at Paradox and flew off to battle. Lucky Girl said, “What will Kai do? She doesn’t have any special abilities. She’s just a girl.” Kai said, “Oh! That’s what you think.” Kai took a nearby stick that is made up of bronze. She went and knocked down Swift, after a few dodging and hitting. Kai said, “You’re not the only one who learnt Judo.” Kevin said, “She is good.” Lucky Girl stamped Kevin’s foot. Kevin said, painfully, “Ouch! What did you do that for? Lucky Girl said, “I felt like it.” Meanwhile, Heatblast landed at the place where the power core of Khoros was situated. There, Malcond was absorbing its energy. Heatblast said, “Hey, Malcond. Get ready to roast your rubber.” Malcond turned. Heatblast said, “Huh! Four antennas, five fingers, three toes. Cool!” Malcond said, “Ben Tennyson! What a pleasant surprise.” Heatblast said, “I’m sorry. Have we met before? “Oh! We have met before. In fact you and I know each other very well.” Malcond fired an electric blast. Heatblast dodged it and fired two fire balls. Then, Heatblast said, “Dude! I don’t know who you are, but I’m going to kick your butt.” Heatblast fired numerous fireballs at Malcond. But Malcond attached his antennas to the power core fired a long electric shot that made Heatblast fall backwards on the wall of the room. Malcond turned towards the power core, attached his tail also and continued to absorb energy. Heatblast transformed back into Ben. Ben got up and groaned while touching his forehead. Just then everyone who came with Ben came to the room. Kai came to Ben and consoled him. Kai explained to Ben that Psychobos and the Rooters disappeared. Malcond turned back and saw the group. Malcond said, “My! My! Isn’t it Professor Paradox.” Paradox said, “Stop whatever you are planning, Malcond. It will only hurt you.” Malcond drained the energy of the power core and detached his antennas and tail. Then Malcond said, “And why would I do that.” Just then, a wall on the left side of the entrance of the room got smashed by Princess Looma and entered through it. Princess Looma said, angrily, “Insolent plug!” Looma was about to smash Malcond but he just attached his antennas to her suit and electrified her.She became unconscious. Then he throwed her right at the group. But Gwen shielded them. Then, Malcond said, “Lucky! But I need more power and ultimately destroy Paradox and his shapeshifting friend.” Malcond pointed to Ben who was standing with help from Kai. Ben was looking at him weakly. Then Malcond disappeared in an electric flash. Then Gwen asked Ben, “You okay?” Ben stood by himself and said, “Yeah! I’m okay. There is something you are not telling us. About Malcond.” Everyone was looking at Azmuth and Paradox. Paradox responded by saying, “I have already told you everything you need to know about him.” Ben said, “But he says he knows me. That might explain why he gave in too easily to the conductoids. That means you already know the reason why he gave up.” Paradox said, “I don’t know what he is talking about.” Ben said, “Paradox. I have the right to know.”when he stepped forward towards Paradox. Paradox then said, “Very well. I shall tell you the very truth about Malcond.” Meanwhile, at the Rooter’s ship, Psychobos said, “Have you got the energy that you needed.” Malcond replied, “Yes, I have. And now for the real deal.” Psychobos said, “Now where should we go now.” Malcond said, “I need to go to a place where electricity is mostly present.” Psychobos said, “Then I know a planet that has enough electricity for you to regain your full strength.” Malcond said, “Tell me.” Psychobos said, “Earth.” To be continued......... Ratings How would you rate this episode 5 stars 4 stars 3 stars 2 stars 1 star Events * It is finally known who is the father of the Conductoid race is. * Heatblast makes his official debut. Trivia * Only one alien was shown so that it could balance the numerous aliens that would debut in the second part of this episode, The Longest Kept Secret. * Heatblast is the first alien that debuts in this series. It is also a tribute to the Canon Ben 10 series as Heatblast is also the first alien Ben transformed into. Category:Episodes Category:Series Premieres